


Shade's Journal Five

by Devilc



Series: Shade's Journals [5]
Category: DC - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse, Starman (Comics)
Genre: D/s, M/M, POV First Person, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shade + steam + soap on a rope ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade's Journal Five

One of the things that charms me most about Jack is that he thinks himself a man of the world and yet the smallest things (as a true jade should reckon them) often elicit a shocked stare or blush.

Using my gifts, I had been 'observing' Jack for the past few days, specifically trying to find out when he showered. Jack had dropped an even stronger hint a few days ago about wanting to shower together. One evening, at a local coffeehouse, he gave me a small box; I opened it to reveal soap on a rope. (Good heavens! What a wonderfully tacky invention.)

But I digress...Jack, no doubt, wanted this shower to come the morning after an amorous night in his arms. I, of course, had other plans.

You can imagine the look on his face; he had scarce turned on the water when I appeared ... in all my glory.

"Ahhhhhh!" His typical greeting.

"And a very good mor" There came a rap at the door!

"Are you all right in there, son?"

"It's cool, dad. A bug surprised me, that's all."

Pause.

"Shade, you have to go!" Jack hissed. "Dad's taking me out for breakfast. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay." I stepped in closer and whispered in his ear, "In fact there's just something deliciously wicked about the idea of taking you here and now, and your father none the wiser about the unspeakable acts his darling little boy is committing right under his nose."

"Been there, done that, have the t-shirt, man."

"Oh, really?" I grabbed the soap and began working up lather. "What was her name and how old were you?"

"Kathi. Kathi Rikkets. I was 16. She had the hots for me something fierce, and one night she climbed through my bedroom window to prove  hey man! Cut that out!" I had begun to clean Jack's member, he had not yet lost the 'morning wood'.

"Just helping out."

His eyes darkened, growing stormy. "Sheahhhhhh, right." He said, claiming my lips with his, and not gently, either. I had often kissed Jack in the same manner, and it was exciting to have him do it to me.

"Ow! Easy, Jack, easy."

"Not bloody likely," he growled in an imitation of my accent, "You came here all randy and I said not today, but you wouldn't leave. So if it's a fucking you want, you'll get what you deserve."

Before I could react, he spun me round and slammed me into the shower wall, twisting my arm painfully. I heard myself gasp with mixed shock and lust. He was doing this to me! _To me!_ And I was letting him.

I felt his fingers and then the tip of his sex probing me. He had scarce gained a lodgment when, with a great thrust and a terrible groan between us, he was in.

The ride was short, hard, and brutal. Jack worked me with one hand while using the crook of his elbow to choke me. I felt the release building in me, but it was like it was someone else's pleasure, dim and fuzzy. Just as I was about to go under, I came. The ecstasy and disorientation combined into something immense. Gasping, I felt Jack spurt into me.

Between pants, he managed to blurt out, "Oh, god, that was good! Was it good for you?" Still dazed, I could only nod a reply.

We separated, and I turned around, studying him. Where had this Jack come from? We stood for a few seconds, silent  then came a loud pounding at the door.

"Goddamn it, Jack! You gonna stay in there all day?"

Jack turned off the water. "No, dad, I'll be out in a few minutes."

I kissed him softly on the cheek. "Enjoy your breakfast," I said, and left.


End file.
